


Only dancing on her own

by andpeggs



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kalagang, Little Fluff, One Shot, Smut, first work in english woo hoo, i just have a lot of feels ok, oh god i love them so much together, toxic plays in the distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andpeggs/pseuds/andpeggs
Summary: Kala, wine and Britney Spears in an empty apartment. What can go wrong?





	Only dancing on her own

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank N so much for being an awesome beta she was!  
> Hope you will enjoy that little thing that came to me in the middle of the work.  
> I just love them together, ok?

Kala was exhausted. With work, her family, her husband, with life in general.

“Why all of this have to be so extremely difficult,” she asked herself, turned on the big Hi-Fi standing in the corner of the room and poured herself a glass of wine.

She was alone tonight. Rajan was on the one of his very important business trips, whatever this even meant. But honestly? She didn't care. She was alone and the loneliness was welcomed.

 _Toxic_ by Britney Spears started playing and Kala couldn't hold a smile. Oh, the memories! She and her sister would sneakily dress as Britney and imagine what it could be, if they were such heartthobs one day.

 

_Baby can't you see I'm calling_

 

“Why are you smiling?” she heard the voice on the right. Kala didn't have to turn her face to know whose voice it was.

Wolfgang.

“Just silly memories,” she said with a gentle smile. She had no idea why he has showed just now, but not that she was completely mad about it. On the contrary, to be honest.

She looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that looked like steel, she would drown in them if she only could. Kala couldn't understand why he was so... mesmerising. But he was. And every part of her wanted to be around him, touch him, kiss him or just breath the same air he was.

And she knew deep inside that he wanted it, too.

 

_A guy like you should wear a warning_

 

“Yeah, I can see,” he said and the big grin rose on his lips. “Oh yes, you would look _so hot_ in this latex red suit.”

Look on his face made it pretty clear that he really started imagining it now.

“Wolfgang!” Kala laughed with only a little red on her cheeks and hit his arm lightly. “That's inappropriate!”

“Not that you mind,” he pointed and moved closer towards her. He was tall, oh gods he really was.

He towered above her and this warm feeling started taking over Kala. It wasn't lust, not completely. Of course she had been lusting him from the moment she saw him on her wedding day, very _very_ naked. But it was more than just mere lust. It was more than that, she couldn't quite name this feeling but it was so overwhelming and so wholesome... What if this was the way she should feel about Rajan? She felt a little creep coming down her spine but all she had to do was to look him in the eyes to forget those worries.

 

_It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

 

“No, I don't mind it at all,” Kala admited to herself, “as much as I don't mind him imagining me in it.”

“Well...” she said, thinking quickly about some stupid joke to cover how intimidated she was by his presence itself, even if it was just in her mind. She felt as she should turn it into a joke, back up, get this safe distance between them. Well, after all she was _married_.

“Shhh,” Wolfgang put his finger on her lips. “I know you like it. You don't have to deny it. I know you, Kala. I know you more than you wish to realise,” he whispered as his lips almost touched hers.

 

_There's no escape I can't wait_

 

Almost. Kala didn't know if she was more relieved or disappointed by his decision. Sly smile showed on his lips as he took her lock and started playing with it. It was so domestic and intimate, and all Kala could think about was how badly she wanted it to be her new normal.

“Let's dance, Kala,” Wolfgang said, rose from the sofa and reached out to her.

“Right now? Are you crazy Wolfgang?” she laughed but took his hand and stood up.

He made her turn round and pulled close to him.

“Only for you, Kala,” he put his nose in her hair and took a deep breath.

 

_I need a hit, baby give me it_

 

She felt as her face was turning red and said nothing but buried her face in his shirt. She loved how her name sounded in his mouth, with this german accent, not that thick as herself but still strong.

For a moment, they danced in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Out of nowhere, Kala felt overwhelming sadness. Sadness so big, she almost started crying. And Wolfgang felt it, too.

“Kala, what happened?”

“It's just... It's not fair, you know? That you live so far away I don't know if I will ever be able to touch you in real life,” she felt hot tears streaming down her face. “And it makes me so sad!”

“ _Meine Liebe_ , think about it this way,” he said and wiped her tears with his thumbs. “If I really was there and your husband magically appeared, I would have to kill him. And then his family would have to kill me. And then maybe even you. Because Berlin, Bombai, men are always too proud and stupidly think women are someone's property. This way? It's safe. For me, for Rajan and most importantly, for you,” he laughed quietly. “I have never thought in my life that I will be included in such crazy love triangle.”

“Hey, _you_ convinced me to mary Rajan!” Kala said and frowned her brows. “It's on you!”

“I know,” Wolfgang said with devious smile and stroke her cheek lightly. “And yet, here you are, standing with me in the middle of your living room instead of travelling with him.”

 

_You're dangerous, I'm loving it_

 

And then, he kissed her, deeply and madly.

It was intoxicating and absolutely indescribable feeling. Every fiber of her shivered. She lost herself in this kiss as quickly as she lost herself in his eyes. It was always the same, the awe and wonder of the moment their lips touched.

 

_With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

 

He put his hands under her shirt and she allowed him to discover every little valley of her back.

She was hungry of his touch and felt that he was, too. It was so surreal – kissing him and _not_ kissing, all at the same time. She felt like her skin was melting under his touch, but what touch? Was it his touch or was it her touch?

 

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

 

He lied her on the sofa... or on his bed? It was really not this important as being together. Pieces of clothing were everywhere around them. She couldn't care less right now.

Wolfgang put his hands next to the both sides of Kala's head and looked at her. She felt her hair was frizzy, lips swollen and face embarrasingly red. She wanted to cover herself.

“You are the most beautiful being on this planet,” he whispered and kissed her again.

 

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

 

She lost herself in this moment. She wasn't sure whose hand was stroking whose cheek, whose lips were kissing whose neck. Both comfortably numb and oversensitive at the same time.

Eyes shut wide, quiet moans whispered into their mouths, everything warm and cosy, and familiar.

He was everything she had ever wanted so secretly, that she even didn't want to admit it to herself.

And with every touch she was getting more and more hungry of him.

Arched backs, shivering hands, loud breaths. Chills coming up and down their spine. Soft touch of the skin uder shaking fingers, learning each other bodies by heart.

It was beautiful, it was perfect.

It was pure love.

 

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic_

 

Wolfgang pulled her hair off her face and lied text to her, covered in sweat and her lipstick.

“So beautiful,” he said and started showering her with little kisses. “I wish you were there with me, in Berlin.”

She touched his cheek and smiled at the disaster she had left on his crazy beautiful face.

“I wish you were with me in Mumbai,” Kara looked at him with seriousness in her eyes. “One day, we will-” she didn't need to finish this sentence. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

“One day,” he kissed her forehead, hugged her and disappeared, as quickly as he showed.

Kala quickly put her clothes back on. If anyone came there, she was only dancing to one of her favourite songs.

Only dancing on her own.

 


End file.
